When It Rains
by Kisses of Chocolate
Summary: Bella always knew that she was different, that she didn't really mesh with others, but then she notices that the new kids, the Cullens aren’t the same as the rest either, like her and Bella has to find out why. Rewritten version of the story! K.O.C!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Who am I?

**Hey Guys!**

**Please forgive me I have been really, really busy, over the past few weeks!**

**So I'm making an effort on my holidays, and rewritting my stories only this time they are going to be better!!**

**and.. Better!!!!!!**

**So please forgive me, and without further ado, I present you with the remake of When It Rains!**

**Prologue**

**(yes it is short, sorry, but its a prologue!)**

**Unknown POV**

Have you ever felt different from other people? Like you didn't really belong? Not in the general term of "cliques" and all that business.

What I mean is, you belong, on the surface... but under_neath _is a completely different matter. You're so different and it's so obvious to you once realised. Like an alien almost, trying to blend in, but failing miserably. That's kind of how I felt when I was younger. All my life in this rainy town of Forks, which is so small that probably in the next few decades, if no one moved here would be a town of incest, (okay big exaggeration, taken back on my part) **(NO OFFENCE MEANT, my avid readers, just a figure of speech ^_^)** I've never really fit in, I've never really _meshed _with other people, and I had no idea why. I guess people just thought I was silent, bashful and fragile, when I really wasn't. All I wanted to do was leap on table in front of every one and show them, that I wasn't fragile or bashful or silent either, but loud and dramatic and a person so full of expression that it hurt. But I couldn't, do that, I couldn't show them, because something was holding me back, and I didn't know what, it was like a piece of me was missing and I couldn't find it, no matter how hard I tried.

So why am I telling you this all of a sudden? You must be thinking:

Does this have a point? Will this ever be going somewhere?

Well then I'll tell you, yes it has a point and yes it will be going somewhere, you just have to be patient. Because I had to, I had to be patient to find out who I really am, and where I really belonged.

I realised why I was different, when I was fifteen, I remember as if it were yesterday, I can almost hold that exact same glass that I held that day, 2 years ago….

**Flashback**

"Sweetie can you get me some water?" A shrill voice called me, alerting me from my day dream.

I winced at the term "Sweetie" used by the, _oh so delightfully posh_ Mrs Mallory, who just moved in across from us that day and had to invite herself over to my house to introduce her self and her two _so very nice posh_ two children Daniel and Lauren, who in fact weren't very nice, and I planned to keep at least a fifty metre distance away from them. Her husband was away on business, and we would see him next week, we were all sitting in the living just staring at each other, smiling until our cheeks hurt, well thats what I felt anyway.

I nodded and stole away to the kitchen in the next room, grateful to be away.

Once in the kitchen, I filled up a glass of water and began to walk to the living room were my parents, Mrs Mallory and her _delightfully posh_ children were, when I slipped and dropped the glass. In a split second as the glass was falling and my eyes were widening in horror, my hand made seemed to stop the glass in mid flight, with out actually touching it. I righted myself fascinated by what I had done. I wasn't holding the glass, there was nothing under the glass to stop it's fall. But somehow I'd stopped it. I reached out for the glass and brought it down, I was even more astonished to see that the water that was supposed to be _inside_ the glass was infact not but was in mid-flight and had kept the same shape as the glass even though it wasn't in the glass any more. I heard footsteps and acted quickly, putting the water back in the cup, and walked out of the kitchen, where the Lauren girl was.

"Oh, we were wondering why you were taking so long, your parents thought that you were daydreaming in the kitchen, which made me wonder-" She stopped mid sentence, and my heart thumped painfully in my chest.

"Hey what's with your eyes they look… blue"

"Blue, as if" I said hastily "Come on lets go back before they all come in here." She nodded still looking as bewildered as I felt, my eyes... blue, they were brown, so was my hair, and my parents both had brown hair and brown eyes too, so how could they be _blue?_

In the end when we returned to the living room, Mrs Mallory could some how tell that something was amiss with my parents and me, and left hastily with her children, promising that she would return _next week._

**End Flashback**

The events that unfolded after, made me realise why I was different, and I can say without the whole "oooooooooh music" in the background that you hear so much in movies when something eventful is about to happen, that it changed my life.

**So did you like it?**

**I'm still working on Hidden Identity, I'm just rewritting it because I didn't like the way that it was going.**

**Lol, I promise that it will be good, Just hang in there!!!**

**Lol**

**From Kisses Of CHOCOLATE!!**

**If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Students Part 1

**Hello Everyone!!!**

**I'm glad that you like this story; I know that it's going to be difficult to pull off this story successfully, but I am going to try.**

**What I mean is that I am writing a story that is not a FanFic, and I just wanted to combine a little with Twilight to see how it meshed. But my story is completely different, because I only got one or two ideas from it.**

**OK! Enough with the rambling, on we go with the story....**

**P.S: Did everyone understand the prologue????**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The New Students**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, Bella!"

I moaned and rolled over trying to shut out the annoying voice that was interrupting my blissful dream, full of Elizabeth Bennet and the Charming Mr. Darcy.

Sadly, I couldn't seem to fall back into the right level of darkness and unawareness to go back and dream till my heart's content, especially since the voice that had torn me from my lovely dream resounded again, only closer this time.

"Bella, Bella darling it is time to get up, you have school today. The weekend isn't here yet!" The voice laughed.

"Okay, Mum." I groaned at her. "I am officially up, good morning"

The door to my bedroom opened and in came my mother, smiling and wearing a cooking apron.

She took one look at my tired face laughed and said,

"Come on sleepy head, brush your teeth and do all the things that a girl has got to do and come downstairs, we have pancakes!" She said excitedly.

I smiled at her cheerful mood. My mother could be such a little kid sometimes; she was always full of excitement. Whilst walking to the bathroom,  
I asked her

"Is dad still here, or is he at work?"

I turned to see her blush. I cocked an eyebrow, and she laughed again.

"Yeah he left for work a while ago."

My smile faded as I realised that I was going to be late for school if I didn't hurry.

However, something was niggling at the back of mind. Something important was happening at school today, but I couldn't think what.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I drove to school singing to Dare You to Move by Switchfoot.

I parked in a free spot near my locker, and got carefully out of the car. It had been snowing, and even though I could control water, it didn't mean that I couldn't control gravity!

I was greeted at my locker by Angela and Jessica. Angela was rolling her eyes at Jessica who seemed to almost explode with excitement. Angela's eyes lit up with happiness and relief when she saw me. She ran up and hugged me.

Save me from Jessica" she mock whispered, loud enough for Jessica to hear "She is going on about the new kids that are coming, that she happened to catch a glimpse of yesterday."

I looked at her in confusion

"New Kids?"

She shook her hand at me in sympathy, and Jessica pounced

"Yes the new kids, Bella! How many times have I told you" She went off in one of her usual crazy rants "We are all going to be the best of friends, there are 2 girls and 3 boys, I don't know their names except their last names Cullen, doesn't that sound hot to you? And they are really, really HOT!!! The boys I mean" She added hastily when she saw the glance that Angela and I gave  
each other.

"Anyway, I caught a glimpse of the big one, OH MY GOD he is such a hunk! Which makes me wonder-"

But before she could continue a crowd of girls ran through the halls and out to the parking lot, Jessica squealed and ran after them shouting

"He's mine #%*! **(enter in swear word)** , back off!"

Angela and I walked calmly to the parking lot where a crowd of both girls and boys were standing watching a Silver Volvo and a Red Convertible Park into two spots that were next to my truck. My truck in comparison looked like an ape would to a human, if you know what I mean.

Angela and I looked at each other and laughed. We seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"What's so funny?" a voice asked behind us. I knew for a fact that it wasn't Jessica, because she was standing in front of us, and her voice wasn't as nasal, so that meant it was...

"Lauren Mallory, what is it to you in what we find funny?" I asked with a slight protective edge in my voice, my eyes narrowed.

I guess that I should owe her a bit of gratitude, after all if it wasn't for her darling mother I would have never discovered who I really was, a Water Sprite.

Her eyes narrowed as well, and a flash of anger appeared in them, before they cleared.

"Oh nothing" Her voice going and octave higher than I thought was humanly possible "You were probably laughing because-"

She stopped in mid sentence, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Oh. My. God"  
She pushed past us, and Angela and I saw what she was gawping at.

Out of the Volvo and the Convertible, there they stood. There were two blondes and two brunettes, just as Jess had said.

"Well, well, well loks like Jessica wasn't overstating matters, for once" Angie whispered to me.

The female blonde was holding hands with the big brown haired male. It was obvious that they were a couple. Poor Jess, I thought.

Next there was a small pixie like brunette holding hands with the other blonde who was a male. Another couple, another disappointment for the school, and propably for the town who as I said before **(*hint hint for the people that didn't get the prologue*) **would definetley be incestual in the next few decades or maybe now the next few years. I snorted softly.

There were three major similarities that I could see from where I wasstanding, which wasn't actually that close, but I have really good eyesight.  
They all had hazel eyes, were shockingly pale, and they were really really insanely beautiful.

I felt a pang of jealousy, but I pushed it away, something other was pressing me. I had a feeling deep in my gut that they weren't "normal" as others were. They were different from everyone else, like me, somehow unusual.

"Where's the last one?" Angela whispered.

My eyes searched for him, and they found him.

"He is in the car" I told her.

"Let's get a closer look eh?" She asked.

I nodded in agreement.

So we were close enough when the last person stepped out of the car, that I was blown away.

He was in one word-

Beautiful.

My heart began to race. He had bronzish red hair, and pale skin like his siblings. I hadn't yet seen his eyes, but from what I could tell in this dim  
rainy light, he was an angel.

My angel?

As if he could feel my piercing gaze he suddenly swivelled around to face me, and my brown eyes met his chocolate ones.

I gasped from the force of that one look, and suddenly felt faint as if something was pushing me down into the ground. I looked away and walked away unsteadily, but with a haste that I was out of the crowd in 10 seconds, knowing if I ran that I would fall, back to my locker.

Angela ran to catch up to me, and asked if I was okay.

I nodded unable to speak.

But the truth was I wasn't okay, because when I looked into his eyes, I knew he was different from people like the rest of his family, but he was different to me more than his siblings were to me. It was like we were connected in those few seconds by an invisible vice.

And that scared me. I looked back and saw him still looking at me. He looked staggered, and dazed, the same way I felt, it was as if he felt what I had too.

Something was different about this boy…

* * *

**I will not say anything...**

**Except all will be revealed.................when I get at least 5 - 10**

**reviews.**

**LOL ^_^**

**KOC**

**P.S. I have a Beta so the next Chapter may be a bit delayed... I think...?**

**She is none other than FUZZYWUZZYWITHBADHAIRCUT!!**

**LOL!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Thirst

**Heyy Guys I'm back you can thank ScarletWinters56 for making me get back on the computer and continuing what I love doing best. :)**

**Okay without further ado the story commences...**

* * *

**Chapter 3. The Thirst**

**Edward's POV**

I watched with curious eyes as the beautiful brown haired girl hurried away from the scene at the front of the school, and I watched as one of her friends broke off from the crowd and hurried after her.

The girl in question was a mystery to me. She had a heartbeat and she looked like a normal human being. But was she? Out of all the faces I had ever seen, none of them looked like hers when my eyes first made contact. It was as if she had the power to turn me inside out, the look she gave me was vice-like on my heart and even though I didn't need breathe I was left breathless.

So when I made to probe deeper, to listen to her thoughts, and the only thing that I was met with was in short, a blank screen, you could say I was surprised.

I shook my head in confusion and tried again. Nothing, zilch, nada, zero.

I couldn't read her mind! And that was when what started out as just simple curiosity, developed into something more.

I had to know why I couldn't read her mind. It could even endanger my family. Or that's what I told myself anyway; not daring to think that the fascination I had with her could be anything deeper.

All because of one girl we would have to leave as soon as we had come.

Not that I minded.

_Edward? _Alice's small bell-like voice resounded in my head. _What is it?_

I looked at her and shook my head, signalling _later_ to her and turned back to the place the girl had gone.

I manoeuvred myself through the crowd, politely saying "excuse me" to the sea of staring faces while resisting the urge to thrash them with my elbows.

I had soon reached the place that I had seen the girl last. It was evidently the place that they ate, the cafeteria. Not that I would be eating here anytime soon.

I looked around, but she wasn't there.

I frowned in frustration.

Where was she? I didn't know her scent so I couldn't track her.

Luckily for me, A door opened, and someone walked in. Her.

She looked startled to see me, and almost dropped the books that she had been holding.

We stared at each other for a long time until the girl broke the silence,

"A-Are you lost?"

I shook my head, trying to probe her mind further.

"Oh, um... well... did you need something then?" She looked concerned.

I took a deep breath through my nose about to answer the question and was savagely greeted with that all too familiar feeling of thirst. Easy to control, most of the time.

This time I wasn't so fortunate.

The girls scent entered my lungs and filled my body with a crazed hunger. One side of me knew that I needed her blood, to feel it flow down my thought. The other side of me that was fighting for the dominance that had been so cruelly ripped away, and I knew that I needed to stay strong and not expose my family.

I was so wrapped up in my silent battle that I hadn't bothered to notice the girls reaction.

Suddenly I was aware, when a small hand touched my arm. She was there barely half a meter away from me books on the table, looking at me in concern.

"What's wrong?" Her voice didn't seem afraid as one should seem.

I was very aware of the fact of her beating pulse in her neck. _Just one bite_ I thought.

"NO!" I tore myself away from her.

"What?" she looked frantic, I hadn't realized that I had spoken.

I tried desperately to breathe through my mouth. It didn't work, but to my avail it made me even more thirsty.

I fought desperately for calm, I could see her body turn for the exit, for help... I didn't know.

I straightened and forced my face to look calm, she was looking at my chest stunned.

"You aren't breathing" she whispered, her voice was filled with hysteric concern.

No, No NO! She can't find out about me, I thought, trying to think of something to supplement why I couldn't breathe. I forced myself to take a breath however small, so she could see that I was breathing.

"I am fine, sorry, sometimes I have a searing pain in my lungs, and I can't breathe for a few seconds." I smiled apologetically, willing, praying for her to believe me.

"You did look like you were in pain" she said seemingly convinced "Are you sure that your okay?"

"Yes" I nodded, than stopped. I had to get out of here.

"No, actually I'm not, I think that I might need to go and see my father Carlisle in the hospital so that he can check up on me." I smiled weak, from resisting the urge to leap on her and expose my family.

All for _one_ girl, a child almost.

She nodded.

"Go now, I'll tell head office, and your brothers and sisters if you want." She smiled, blushing. My control wavered.

I nodded, not bothering to ask how she knew who my family was to me, and made to walk past her.

"My name is Edward Cullen" I said careful not to touch her, just in case something else happened, something that would force me to lose control even more.

"Bella Swan." She responded automatically.

I smiled at her and practically ran from the room.

My brothers and sisters were still where I had left them and I was once again faced with the challenge of getting through the crowd to go to my car.

I made it, and without looking at anyone hopped in, and turned on the ignition.

_Edward? _Alice's fairy voice called in my head. _What's going on?_

I spoke softly although I knew she could still hear me.

"I'll be here to pick you up."

And with that I sped away from the school. Thinking...

_Bella Swan, it's time I found out more about you._

_

* * *

_

**I know what you are thinking:**

**FINALLY!!!!**

**LOL, okay Ill try and get the next chapter up in the next week or so. How does that sound?**

**So do you like where it is going so far???**

**REVIEW , REVIEW & REVIEW!!!**


End file.
